1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a musical sound generation program, and a musical sound generation apparatus, and for example, relates to a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a musical sound generation program for generating a musical sound in accordance with a user's operation, and a musical sound generation apparatus for generating a musical sound in accordance with a user's operation.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there has been known a technique for generating a musical sound in accordance with a position on a screen designated by a user. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-229563 discloses an electronic apparatus including an LCD for displaying a keyboard and a touch panel provided so as to cover the LCD, which electronic apparatus, in accordance with an input performed by the user with a pen to the touch panel, detects which key is pressed, and outputs from a speaker a musical sound of a pitch corresponding to the pressed key.
However, although being suitable for simulating a musical instrument, such as the piano, which is placed in a fixed manner with respect to a performer during a performance, an electronic apparatus as described above cannot provide a feeling of intuitive operation when simulating a musical instrument, such as the pan flute or the harmonica, which is moved in an up-and-down or side-to-side direction by a performer during a performance.